Une journée ordinaire dans la vie des Gundam Boys
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Où l'on découvre que Heechan est un humain comme les autres et la réincarnation de Jacques Dessange, tandis que Duo tente de survivre à la menace de son revolver... Débilité profonde. revu


Une journée ordinaire dans la vie des Gundam Boys 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2x1, indices 3x4

Genre : débilité profonde, on s'occupe comme on peut… ^^ 

Rating : R

Résum : cheveux diaboliques et Heero garçon coiffeur, Duo en forme (planquez-vous !), révélations sur Heero (je connais ton secret…*rire démoniaque*), n'importe quoi… ^^ 

Avertissements : Que des trucs joyeux. Pas d'angst pour deux sous. Môman Zulie demande des choses heureuses, Shakes Kinder Pinguy s'exécute. ^__^

J'ai écrit ce truc en cours…^^ Vive l'histoire et la philo…

***

_ AH AH AH ! ! JE SAIS ! hurla Duo en dégringolant les escaliers avec la légèreté et la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants roses à pois bleus en chaleur. 

Trowa leva les yeux de son livre, Quatre sortit la tête de la cuisine, Wu Fei serra son épée contre lui d'un air protecteur, Heero émit un reniflement méprisant mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Duo, du moins jusqu'à ce que le doigt triomphateur de l'imbécile à la natte soit pointé sur lui à moins de trois centimètres de son nez. 

_ Tu ne peux plus te cacher, affirma Duo avec un sourire de maniaque satisfait. 

_ Je ne me cache pas, rétorqua Heero en haussant les épaules. 

_ Je connais ton secret, continua Duo comme si le pilote japonais n'avait rien dit. 

_ De quoi tu parles, Maxwell ? demanda Wu Fei, agacé. 

Duo se tourna vers les trois autres et déclara avec emphase :

_ Oui, messieurs, Heero Yuy, le Soldat Parfait, a une faiblesse.

Pause. 

_ Et moi, Duo Maxwell, je l'ai découverte. 

Heero leva un sourcil, tous les regards fixés sur lui. Quatre sortit de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de Trowa. 

_ Heero ? Tu sais de quoi il parle ? 

Le jeune Japonais secoua négativement la tête. 

_ Une autre de tes plaisanteries douteuses, Maxwell ? ironisa Wu Fei, sceptique. 

_ Absolument pas ! s'indigna Duo. Ça fait deux semaines que j'observe attentivement Hee-chan…

_ Heero, corrigea l'intéressé. 

_ Hee-chanounet, insista Duo avec un sourire, pas du tout ému par le Regard-de-la-Mort-qui-Tue ™ du pilote de Wing Zero. Et j'ai enfin compris. Vous voulez une petite démo ?  demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. 

_ Duo… gronda Heero. 

_ Quoi ? Tu tiens pas le défi ? s'étonna faussement l'Américain. Tu vas pas prouver à tous que tu es le meilleur ? 

_ …

_ Vas-y Yuy, intervint Wu Fei. Tu dois défendre ton honneur.   
_ Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de voir ce que Duo a encore manigancé, fit Quatre. 

_ Tu me vexes, Q-man…

Trowa, comme à son habitude, ne fit que hocher la tête. 

_ Très bien, acquiesça Heero en posant son précieux ordinateur loin de la catastrophe nattée. 

Duo se craqua les doigts avec un sourire de maniaque et Heero eut une soudaine hésitation. Wu Fei, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient éloignés prudemment et il se retrouvait tout seul au milieu du grand canapé avec un mauvais pressentiment et un Duo ravi en face de lui. 

_ Ne bouge pas, Hee-chan…

_ Heero. 

_ Hee-chanounet, n'aies pas peur, ça va te plaire… Tu vas même trouver ça à mourir de rire… BANZAI ! ! !

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir, Duo se jeta sur Heero, le plaqua sur le divan avec une force qu'aucun des pilotes ne lui connaissait, un genou de chaque côté du jeune Japonais presque choqué, et, après avoir pris le temps d'apprécier la situation, se mit à… le chatouiller avec enthousiasme. 

Et Heero Yuy éclata de rire. 

…

…….

………..

……………

………………..

« AH AH AH ! Duo… Ah ah ! Arrête ça ah ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah ! Omae… Ah ah ah ah ! Ah ah ! Omae wo koro… Ah ah ah ah ! Korosu ! Ah ah ah ah ! » 

En dehors des rires de Duo et Heero, un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce. Les trois autres pilotes regardaient la scène d'un air assommé, Heero se tortillant comme une anguille en riant pour échapper aux doigts agiles d'un Duo ravi. 

Wu Fei avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. 

_ Yuy… Yuy est chatouilleux ? 

Quatre se mit soudain à rire joyeusement à son tour et Trowa sourit d'un air amusé. Le spectacle n'avait vraiment pas de prix…

Heero essayait désespérément de virer Duo, mais l'Américain semblait attaché à lui. Le jeune homme natté avait un sourire lumineux. 

Puis soudain, il se retrouva avec le canon noir du revolver de Heero sur le front, tout droit venu de la quatrième dimension cachée dans son spandex. 

_ EEEEEEEEEEEP ! ! fit Duo en sautant de l'autre côté du canapé. 

Heero, l'arme toujours pointée sur la menace américaine, reprenait son souffle avec difficulté. Il était rouge, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude[1], son débardeur était à moitié relevé et tout froissé. 

Si les autres n'avaient pas assisté à la scène précédente, ils auraient pu se poser des questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles Heero était dans cet état, et Wu Fei recula un peu pour cacher et essuyer avec discrétion la brusque montée de sang qui menaçait de lui redescendre par le nez, les joues de Quatre se colorèrent d'une intéressante teinte rosâtre tandis que Trowa le regardait d'un air bizarre en calculant ce qu'il restait dans la petite bouteille rangée dans le tiroir de leur table de nuit. 

Heero se tourna vers Duo. 

_ Du… o, fit-il d'une voix égale et maîtrisée quoique toujours essoufflée, omae o korosu. 

_ T'oserais pas, hein, Hee-ch… Heero ? 

Un sourire inquiétant apparut lentement sur les lèvres du pilote de Wing, et il défit la sécurité. 

_ Heeeeeroooo ! se plaignit Duo d'une voix rappelant étrangement quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas. On est copains, dis ? 

Le sourire de Heero s'agrandit, et il appuya sur la gâchette. 

**BANG !**

…

…….

………..

……………

………………..

_ Raaaaaaaaah le con ! hurla Duo en voyant le liquide vert glisser sur son nez. De la peinture !

**BANG !**

_ Jaune ? ! 'tain Heero, arrête ! Mes cheveux ! !

**BANG !**

_ Rose ? ? ! ! Heeeeroooo ! 

**BANG !**

_ AAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! !

Duo s'enfuit en courant, tenant sa natte verte, jaune, rose et bleue, Heero derrière lui qui continuait à tirer sans prendre compte des supplications du pilote de Deathscythe. 

Les trois autres les regardèrent s'éloigner, immobiles. 

_ Winner, fit Wu Fei d'une voix secouée. Je crois que j'apprécierai une tasse de thé. 

Trowa acquiesça avec enthousiasme. 

***

Trois heures plus tard. 

_ C'est bon, Duo, dit Quatre en passant devant les toilettes. Heero a rangé son arme. 

_ Il est o ? demanda Duo, la voix étouffée par la porte. 

_ Dans votre chambre, sur son ordinateur. 

Duo déverrouilla et sortit prudemment. 

_ Ce type est un psychopathe ! affirma-t-il. 

Quatre se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Duo était couvert de peinture multicolore. L'autoproclamé dieu de la mort lui lança un faux regard d'avertissement vexé, puis sourit joyeusement.   

_ Mais je crois qu'il s'est bien marré, ajouta-t-il. 

_ Oui, acquiesça Quatre. Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi détendu. 

Il y eut un silence, puis Duo secoua sa natte arc-en-ciel. 

_J'vé me laver, dit-il. 

Duo partit en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il entrouvrit la porte et passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Heero leva la tête et le regarda d'un air impassible, mais Duo pouvait jurer que ses yeux pétillaient de rire. Apparemment, l'Américain avait réussi à faire perdre son sérieux à son trop silencieux ami. « Perfect Soldier : 0, Shinigami : 1, pensa-t-il, heureux que Heero se soit détendu. Et le gagnant est : Duo Maxwell ! » 

_ Mais vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule ! lança-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé. 

Heero baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur et Duo le soupçonnait de se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme natté sourit. 

_ C'est pour ça que tu détestes qu'on te touche ? demanda-t-il, à moitié sérieux. 

Heero releva la tête. 

_ Il y a une différence entre toucher et squatter mon lit en me collant, Duo, dit-il calmement. 

Duo éclata de rire joyeusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

_ Pas ma faute, Hee-chan ! Je dors bien qu'avec toi !

**BANG !**

_ C'était un compliment, Hee-chan… fit remarquer Duo en contemplant la peinture rouge qui lui glissait sur le front. 

**BANG !**

 _ Ça va, ça va, je m'en vais ! !

Quelques instants plus tard, de l'eau coulait dans la baignoire. Heero enregistra son travail, ferma la fenêtre de l'écran et attendit tranquillement quelques secondes de plus. 

Et comme toujours, la voix de Duo jaillit de la salle de bain dans un rugissement furieux : 

« Je vais me raser la tête ! ! ! ! Cette fois je jure que je le fais ! ! »

Heero se leva calmement et rejoignit Duo. L'Américain était assis au fond de la baignoire remplie au quart, des cheveux partout et des rigoles multicolores lui coulant sur le corps. Ecartant un rideau de cheveux, il leva un regard humide de Saint Bernard vers le Japonais : 

_ Heero ? S'te plaît ? 

Celui-ci émit un reniflement faussement méprisant, mais hocha la tête. « Ça marche à tous les coups », pensa Duo en cachant son sourire.

Puis il reçut son caleçon en pleine figure. « Enfile ça d'abord. » déclara le Japonais en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Quelques secondes plus tard : « Ay ! » 

Heero rentra puis ressortit sans perdre son calme. 

_ Je t'ai dit d'enfiler ton caleçon. 

_ Ah pas drôle, Hee-chan, soupira Duo en s'exécutant, cette fois. 

Heero revint et se déshabilla sous le regard ravi et appréciateur de son ami. A son tour en caleçon, il se glissa dans la baignoire derrière Duo. D'un geste plein de précautions, il réunit les cheveux arc-en-ciel de Duo et s'empara de la pomme de douche pour les rincer. 

Duo se détendit. Heero faisait des miracles avec ses cheveux. Une fois enfin tous trempés, il prit la bouteille de shampooing et en vida la moitié sur la tête de l'Américain. 

Au bout de quelques minutes de massage capillaire, Heero se figea. 

_ Duooo, fit-il d'une voix menaçante. 

_ Voui, Hee-chan ? répondit-il d'un air innocent. 

_ Garde tes mains de ton côté ou omae wo korosu ! ! ! !

_Mais Hee-chan…

Heero passa les doigts dans un nœud d'un coup sec, arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. 

_ WOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEUUUUUUUUUUH ! hurla Duo en remettant précipitamment les mains sur ses propres cuisses. 

Heero eut un sourire satisfait et recommença à lui masser les cheveux doucement, glissant les doigts dans les mèches et démêlant comme par magie les inextricables nœuds qui rendaient Duo complètement fou. 

La chaleur de l'eau, la proximité du corps de Heero et ses mains dans ses cheveux berçaient Duo, lui embrumant l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux, à moitié endormi, avant de les rouvrir brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à ronronner. Il se retint de justesse, juste avant d'être noyé sous le jet de la douche. 

Deux minutes plus tard, ses cheveux étaient complètement rincés. 

Le temps que Duo écarte le rideau capillaire qui lui bouchait la vue, Heero était déjà en train de se sécher, et le temps que l'Américain prenne sa serviette, le Japonais revenait de la chambre, sec et en jean, à la grande déception de Duo. 

Bah, au moins il était encore torse nu. 

Il tenait le sèche-cheveux d'une main et la brosse de l'autre. Duo se dépêcha de s'essuyer. 

_ Va te changer, dit Heero. 

_ Pas la peine.

_ Va te changer. 

_ Hee-chaaaan… se plaignit Duo. 

Mais voyant le regard de l'autre, il s'exécuta sans plus protester. Enfin en jean, il s'assit sur un tabouret, attendant que Heero le coiffe. 

_Tu sais Hee-chan c'est vrai…

_ Heero. 

_…ment zarbe que tu sois si doué avec mes cheveux, paske avec moi, ils sont impossibles et puis vu que les tiens sont toujours en bordel, on pourrait se demander, quoi. Tu les coiffes jamais ? Je t'ai jamais vu avec une brosse. Quoique maintenant ça doit plus être coiffable, ton espèce de nid. A ton avis, comment il fait, Wuffie, pour avoir les cheveux aussi lisses ? C'est pas normal. Mais le pire de tous, c'est quand même Trowa avec sa mèche, quoique Hilde est pas mal non plus dans son genre avec ses espèces de trois griffes sur le front. Et tu te souviens des cheveux de…

Et ça continua comme ça pendant les vingt minutes durant lesquelles Heero séchait et coiffait Duo. Mais ce n'était pas grave, son babillage était assourdi par le bruit du sèche-cheveux, et Heero ne prit pas la peine de l'éteindre, même une fois les cheveux de Duo secs. 

_ …et c'est là qu'il a encore prétendu que c'était de ma faute alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas du tout du genre à finir les gâteaux au milieu de la nuit et… On s'entend plus parler ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éteindre le sèche-cheveux. 

_ C'est le principe, baka, répondit Heero platement en faisant le dernier tour d'élastique. 

_ C'que t'es méchant, Hee-chan, fit l'Américain en se regardant dans la glace. 

_ Heero, rétorqua patiemment l'intéressé avant de sortir de la salle de bain. 

Lorsque Duo revint dans la chambre, Heero était de nouveau en spandex et débardeur vert. 

_ Heero ? Tu vas o ? 

_ Mission, répondit-il avant de sortir. 

Duo sourit. Deux mois plus tôt, le Japonais ne lui aurait même pas répondu. Les choses s'étaient remarquablement améliorées entre eux depuis la première fois que Heero lui avait lavé et coiffé les cheveux, au départ juste pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre à voix haute. Et puis ils avaient découvert que ça les détendait et les calmait tous les deux. Et ça les avait beaucoup rapprochés…

Environ deux semaines plus tôt, Duo avait commencé à se glisser dans le lit de Heero. La première nuit avait été… douloureuse pour le pilote de Deathscythe qui s'était retrouvé avec des bleus et des bosses partout. Il avait passé plus de temps sur le sol que sur le matelas. Mais si Duo n'avait qu'une seule qualité, c'était la persévérance. Au bout d'une semaine, Heero avait commencé à abandonner la lutte après quelques heures, et Duo passait la fin de la nuit dans son lit. Au bout d'une semaine et demi, le Japonais râlait à peine cinq minutes pour le principe au moment où son compagnon sautait entre ses draps, et le laissait se coller à lui au bout de deux heures de lutte acharnée et de menaces d'une mort douloureuse et lente.

Et la veille, il s'était contenté de lui dire « Omae wo korosu » une fois, de repousser son bras quand Duo l'avait glissé autour de sa taille, et de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller quand il avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Eh… qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Bon, d'accord, il n'avait rien eu cette fois ci. Mais ce soir, oh, ce soir, Duo allait faire de leur jeu quelque chose de sérieux. Ce soir, il arrêterait de tourner autour du pot, et il empêcherait Heero de se défiler. 

Ce soir…Vivement que Heero revienne…

Heero ne rentra jamais. 

OWARI 

…

……

……..

…………

……………

………………

…………………….

…………………………..

……………………………….

……………………………………..

Nan, j'rigole. 

**BLAF ! ! ! ! !  **

Aaaaaaiiiilllleuuuuuuuuh ! ! ! bobooooo…T_T bon d'accord, c'était pas drôle… Bref, on reprend…

…

……

……..

Pendant ce temps, dans une base d'OZ à moitié détruite et sur le point de l'être complètement, Heero allait atteindre la sortie quand un Ozzie surgit devant lui avec une arme :

_ HALTE ! ! Tu ne rejoindras pas ton Gundam, rebelle ! !

Heero haussa à peine un sourcil et…

**BANG ! ! !**

_ AAAAAAH ! ! ! Je me meurs ! hurla le Ozzie. Adieu, femmes, enfants ! Adieux amis…

_ Baka, marmonna Heero avant de partir à toutes vitesses. 

_ Adieu, veau, vache, cochon ! ! Adieu médailles ! Adieu pingouin et hirondelle ! Goodbye, blue sky ! Adieux… Uh ? de la peinture ? ! TRAITRE ! ! !

Et la base explosa. 

***

Quand Heero rentra au refuge, vers une heure du matin, Quatre lui avait préparé une tasse de thé et gardé de quoi manger. En plus d'être leur stratège de génie, le petit blond était toujours inquiet des autres. « Mère poule », disait Duo. 

La seule mère que Heero ait jamais connu, m'enfin ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une mère. 

Après avoir rapidement mangé, Heero monta silencieusement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. 

Evidemment l'autre baka s'était confortablement installé dans le lit du jeune Japonais. Heero haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher avant de dormir. 

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Duo briller bizarrement, ou il aurait peut-être décidé de passer la nuit dans la baignoire. 

Il bailla en ressortant dans la salle de bain, juste habillé d'un caleçon et de son tee-shirt de nuit. Il se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement et ferma immédiatement les yeux, bien décidé à dormir. 

En moins de trente secondes, Duo était collé en cuiller contre lui. « Omae wo korosu », marmonna Heero sans enthousiasme avant de refermer les yeux. 

Un peu plus de deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il sentit le bras de l'autre garçon se glisser sous son tee-shirt et se poser sur son torse. 

« Duo… », fit-il, menaçant. 

Il leva la main pour le repousser, mais avec la rapidité de l'éclair, Duo la lui attrapa, le plaqua sur le dos et en quelques secondes, trop choqué pour réagir, Heero se retrouva immobilisé sur le matelas, une main de chaque côté de sa tête, et Duo au-dessus de lui. 

_ Duo ! Lâche-moi ! 

Heero essaya de se délivrer de l'emprise de l'Américain, mais à sa grande surprise, en fut incapable il ne savait pas que Duo avait tant de force, quoiqu'il aurait dû se méfier après l'épisode des chatouilles. 

Pour une raison inconnue, Heero sentit soudain une pointe d'appréhension lui serrer la gorge. Il regarda Duo, cherchant sur son visage des signes d'amusement, de jeu, mais il ne souriait pas, ses yeux étaient curieusement assombris par quelque chose que Heero ne sut pas définir, ou plutôt ne voulu pas définir… Ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits, donnant à son apparence générale quelque chose de mystérieux, elfique. 

« Il va encore falloir que je les coiffe demain matin », pensa Heero avec absence. [3]

Et l'appréhension se changea en panique. 

Lui, Heero Yuy, le Perfect Soldier suicidaire, capable de supporter la douleur jusqu'à l'évanouissement, prêt à mourir à tout instant, quasi insensible à la peur, était soudain terrifié par le regard de Duo et ce qu'il impliquait. 

Il avait la gorge serrée, les lèvres sèches, et l'impression que si l'Américain le lâchait, il se mettrait à trembler comme une feuille. 

« Arrête », dit-il. 

Et sa voix ne jaillit pas plus fort qu'un murmure rauque étranglé dans sa gorge. 

« Je ne joue plus », répliqua doucement Duo. 

Tout le corps de Heero se tendit comme un arc, et Duo sentit le pouls à ses poignets s'accélérer, ses yeux bleu marine s'agrandirent légèrement, ils reflétaient totalement l'affolement d'un animal pris au piège. 

« Ne prends cet air là, murmura Duo. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » 

Ça ne le calma pas, au contraire, Heero sembla paniquer encore plus et paraissait vouloir disparaître dans le matelas. 

Duo baissa la tête, ses cheveux glissant le long de ses joues, les isolant tous les deux du reste du monde. Le cœur de Heero accéléra encore et Duo se dit qu'il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Alors, brusquement, il acheva l'attente et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il n'y avait pas cru, une partie de lui-même avait continué à penser que Duo s'écarterait au dernier moment en se moquant de lui. 

Mais il l'embrassait.   
Duo l'embrassait. 

Il resta complètement immobile, jusqu'à ce que Duo relève un peu la tête pour le regarder. Heero semblait pétrifié. 

Duo émit un petit rire. « Tu vas pas me faire une crise de tétanie, hein, Hee-chan ? » dit-il avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue doucement. 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois Heero se détendit. Au bout de quelques longues secondes pour Duo qui commençait à désespérer, il finit par répondre avec hésitation au baiser. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs sourit et se pencha pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu me laisses m'occuper de toi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. 

Heero hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et c'est tout ce qu'il fut dit de cohérent cette nuit-là. 

[insérer lemon ici]

…

……

……….

…………..

……………….

**BLAF ! ! !**

Naaaaaan pas le balaaaaaaiiiii je le referai plus, promis… ! ! ! boboooo…Un jour je finirai par l'écrire, ce lemon… promis… un jour... peut-être… :p

…

……

……….

…………..

……………….

Le lendemain matin. 

**BAM ! BAM ! BAM !**

_ Uh ? 

Duo souleva un œil, le referma, et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans les cheveux en bataille de Heero. 

**BAM ! BAM ! BAM !**

Duo ouvrit les deux yeux avec un grognement. 

_ MAXWELL ! YUY ! appela Wu Fei. 

_ Tu vas ouvrir, Hee-chan ? 

_ Non. 

_ Oaaaah, Hee-chan…

_ Non. 

**BAM ! BAM ! BAM !**

Exaspéré, Heero se leva brusquement en envoyant voler les couvertures et alluma la lumière. 

_ Pas gentil, Hee-chan, râla Duo en clignant des yeux comme un hibou. T'aurais pu prévenir. 

_ Hn. 

_ Reviens vite.

_ Hn. 

Duo sourit et secoua la tête en s'enfouissant  comme une taupe sous la couette. « Pas quelqu'un du matin, mon Hee-chan ! »

Heero enfila son caleçon et son tee-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Wu Fei le scruta d'un air suspicieux puis eut un sourire moqueur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et tourna la tête  vers l'escalier. « Winner ! Barton ! Sortez la monnaie, c'est conclu ! »

Lorsqu'il revint vers Heero, il avait un canon noir pointé sur le front. 

_ Euh… Yuy ? 

**BANG ! ! !**

OWARI^^  

[1] C'est possible, ça ? *perplexe* lol

[2] Z'imaginez le fric que Duo doit dépenser en shampooing, avec une masse de cheveux pareille ? Chuis sûre qu'il doit avoir un budget particulier. Vous croyez qu'ils sont assurés ?  ^^

[3] Comment il peut penser à ça dans un moment pareil, je sais pas… Mais je vois bien Heero comme le genre de type qui réalise qu'il a oublié une virgule à son rapport en pleine fusillade. ^^

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Wu Fei avait parié avec les deux autres que ça se ferait au retour de mission d'Heero, et la couleur de la peinture était jaune. ^_^ 


End file.
